Timothy Watson
Timothy Watson (born in Berkshire, United Kingdom) is a British actor and voice actor. Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Blood Stone (2010) - Tedworth *Assassin's Creed: Origins (2017) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Syndicate (2015) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Unity (2014) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - Additional Voices *Battlefield 1 (2016) - Additional Voices *Call of Cthulhu (2018) - Charles Hawkins, Leviathan, Additional Voices *Company of Heroes 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dante's Inferno (2010) - Background Shades, Shade Gessius Florus, Throne Guards *Divinity: Original Sin: Enhanced Edition (2015) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins: Awakening (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *Everybody's Gone to the Rapture (2015) - Clive Smith, Terry Fletcher *Fable: The Journey (2012) - Additional Voices *Fable III (2010) - Additional Voices *GoldenEye 007 (2010) - Additional Voices *Greedfall (2019) - Governor Burhan, Additional Voices *Grey Goo (2015) - Additional Voices *Hitman (2016) - Additional Voices *Killzone 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Additional Voices *Nioh (2017) - John Dee *PlayStation VR Worlds (2016) - Additional Voices *Puppeteer (2013) - Rabbit *SOMA (2015) - Mark Sarang, Neil Tsiolkovsky, Nicolai Ivashkin, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Imperial Officer *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - AT-AT Commander, Imperial Officer, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - General Rakton, Overseer Harkun, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Darth Arkous *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Darth Arkous *Sword Coast Legends (2015) - Brumnum *The Secret World (2012) - Amir the Pyrotic Sultan, Doctor Ellison Klein, Petru, The Stationmaster, Additional Voices *The Talos Principle (2014) - Elohim *Total War: Warhammer II (2017) - Additional Voices *Vampyr (2018) - Barrett, Jacques, Kimura, Myrddin, Strickland, Thoreau, Tom *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III (2017) - Additional Eldar, Additional Orks *ZombiU (2012) - John Dee 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twin Kings and the Prophecy’s End (2017) - Field Marshal Donk, King of Al-Khazem *Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age (2018) - Chalky, Additional Voices *Heavensward: Final Fantasy XIV: Online (2015) - Urianger *Inazuma Eleven: Strikers (2012) - Additional Voices *Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (2013) - Former Emperor of Hamelin *Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (2018) - Additional Voices *Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy (2013) - Additional Voices *Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask (2012) - Bronev Reinel *Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (2014) - Additional Voices *Risen (2009) - Bronco, Neil, Nico, Romanov *Shadowbringers: Final Fantasy XIV: Online (2019) - Traveling Merchant, Urianger *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Additional Voices *SpellForce III (2017) - Additional Voices *SpellForce III: Soul Harvest (2019) - Additional Voices *Stormblood: Final Fantasy XIV: Online (2017) - Urianger *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last Story (2012) - Yurick's father *The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings (2011) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles (2011) - Mumkhar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (19) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2019. Category:British Voice Actors